Twisted Field Trip
by random-fandom142
Summary: Geeks and the Pops in the same group for one of the coolest field trips? What could happen?   Multiply pairings T for swearing
1. Best Field Trip or worst?

**me: ****it's been a really long time!**

**amu: yeah where the hell have you been?**

**me: school and sport and friend shit**

**ikuto: friend shit?**

**me: friend drama i mean**

**kukai: well at least your alive**

**me: yeah and nagi the disclamier?**

**nagi: sydeny-chan doesn't own shugo chara**

**me: i wish though**

"KUKAI!" Someone screams at a sleeping boy. "What?" Emerald eyes shoot open and the boy goes up to a sitting position in 3 seconds flat. Almost hitting a pink-haired girl whose hazel eyes glare down at the browned haired boy staring back at her.

"Oh, hey Amu," the boy, Kukai, says smiling a dazzling smile at the annoyed pinky. "Whatever, now that you are awake, get dressed!" Amu shouts, pushing Kukai on the floor and stomping out of the room.

"Guess someone is on her period." Kukai smirked before getting dressed.

~Time Skip~

Slamming open the kitchen door, Kukai made his way to the fridge. Wearing a long sleeve green shirt with 2 black stripes and 1 white on each shoulder with a pair of black jeans. "Looks like someone finally decided to get his ass out of bed." Amu says from the table, her voice dripping with venom. "C'mon Amu don't be so upset, it's not like we're goanna be late," Kukai informs his pissed of best friend.

"We're not goanna be late? We have 10 minutes to make it the 2 miles it takes to get to school!" Amu shouts once again, her hazel eyes turning a deep flaming red.

"Amu please don't kill me, I'm to young to die!" Kukai pleaded crawling on his knees to her black skinny jeans and almost crumbling her blue "My Chemical Romance" shirt. "I won't kill you, I'll just make you pay for my lunch for the next week." She responds, turning around and grabbing her black backpack, placing her red converse with neon blue shoelaces on and walking out the door.

"What! Amu be reasonable here!" Kukai cries as he too grabs his green and gold backpack ad throws his black/white converse on and follow her out the door.

~Time Skip~

"C'mon Amu can't you make me clean for the rest of the week?" Kukai begs while throwing his books in his locker and staring at his friend. "Nope, this will teach you to get up in the morning," Amu responds in a cool and calm tone.

"Ple-"

"Oh, look the geek's are having a lovers quall." A high-pitched voice says from behind them.

"Oh for the love of all that is good and anime." Amu mumbles to herself as she closes her locker and rests her had on it.

"What do you want Sayaa?" Kukai asks a redhead with green eyes and an extra small cheerleading outfit on. Showing off her boobs and her slim waist and all that want well with black leather boots.

'_Holy shit she looks like a slut!' _Amu screams in her head and fights back the urge to start laughing.

"Just looking at the poor saps that come to this school," her voice rings off the walls of the hallway causing them to be even higher pitched than normal. Wincing Amu and Kukai cover they ears to try and block out the horrible sound. "Shut up Sayaa," Amu snaps at the slut, her eyes going flaming red once more and her mouth becoming a permanent frown.

"I'm go-"

"Sayaa!"

Turning around they spot a blonde with two pigtails and violet eyes. Wearing white skinny jeans and a purple shirt with a black vest plus her black and white pumps.

"Oh Utau-senepi!" Sayaa squeals running over to the girl and hugging her quickly. "Sayaa leave the geeks alone, we have a cheerleading meeting before classes start." She tells the annoying redhead before she walks away, walking like a model.

"Bye-bye geeks!" Sayaa squeals once more before running after the other girl.

"Oh my lord I have such a headache," Amu says shutting her locker and walking away. "Amu wait up!" Kukai shouts running after his friend for the second time that morning.

~Time Skip~

"Please Ichigo could kick Aizen's ass any day," Kukai smirks as he talks with one of the few friends he besides Amu. Laughing at what one of them stating that Aizen could beat Ichigo he felt a book hit the back of his head.

"Amu what was that for?" He asks her giving her his best pouting face he could manage. "Aizen could so kick Ichigo in a fight not only in physicality but also in smarts." She says before going back to her Fairy Tail novel and ignoring her friend's complaints.

"No wa-"

"Okay class get into your seats please" Nikaido-sensei tells them before falling onto the floor scattering all of his papers. Snickering erupted from the students as he tried to clean up the mess quickly. "SO what are we going to do after classes end?" Kukai whispers to Amu, who had not put her book down. "We could either go the new bookstore or rent a movie." She whispers back, glancing up at her friend before going back to her book.

"Himamori?"

"Its Hi**n**amori!" Amu snaps enforcing the Hin-part.

"Right, well I have a very special announcement, I got special permission from the school board to go on an extended field trip. We will be touring all the ghost hot spots here in America!" She shouts getting blank stares form the entire class. "We will be going across the America to all of the most haunted places and gaining some research on top of that. The research will be used to better understand out country and if they're really is paranormal activity. Okay not it's time to announce the groups."

"This is goanna be awesome!" Kukai exclaims pumping his fists in the air and smiling like the biggest idiot in the world.

"I guess but w-"

"Amu Hinamori, Kukai Souma, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Utau Hoshina, Rima Mashiro and Nagihiko Fujisaki."

"WHAT!"

**me: well?**

**rima: where the hell am i?**

**me: you'll be in next chapter **

**nagi: i like it**

**america: it's awesome sounding!  
>me: when did you get here?<strong>

**america: a while ago**

**utau: ?**

**me: don't ask and please R&R! **


	2. Good and Bad neews

**me: hi again!  
><strong>**ikuto: well you seemed to have made this pretty fast**

**me: well people want to read it so i will provide the want**

**amu: someone is cocky!**

**me: shut-up!**

**utau: sydeny-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**me: if i did they would have been no Tadagay!**

**tadase: evil**

**me: die! *chases him around with giant blue double-sized ax***

"Calm down, it's just a group," Nikaido says, trying to calm down a very annoyed teenage girl (A/N: Can you guess who it is?).

"Calm down, calm down! You except me to calm down when my wonderful and **hot **boyfriend has to been a group with those geeks!" Sayaa shouts, pointing a well-manicured finger at Amu and Kukai. (A/N: you guessed it)

"Like I really want to be a group with that pervert of a boy," Amu says, still not looking up to see a supposed death glare from the annoyed red head.

"Bitch!"

"Bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees, tress are nature, nature is beautiful so thanks for the compliment." Amu says, smirking from the sound of Sayaa storming out of the classroom and away from her.

"Nice one," Kukai says, high fiving her, will she stares at her book still.

"RING!"

Everyone files out of the classroom and into the hallway toward they're next block. The chatter about the field trip was all anyone could talk about and even the fact that 3 of the schools biggest geeks were with the 3 most popular kids.

"Damn and the field trip sounded so cool!" Kukai whines as he and Amu walk in the direction their other geeky friend will be.

"I know and now we are stuck with a perverted boy, a soppy girl and than another girl who I frankly no nothing about." Amu says, slamming the nearest locker startling everyone nearby.

"Don't hurt anyone yet, wait till the field trip and than hurt one of the pops, okay?" Kukai jokes hoping to calm his friend's rage, instead he simply got a smack to the back of the head. Sighing he quickly follows her to the one place they both love, the computer lab.

~Computer Lab~

"Yo Nagi, you in here?" Kukai shouts as he shuts the door with a slam. "Can you please not harm the only place we can have peace!" A boy with waist length hair and brown eyes exclaims in an annoyed voice. His green v-neck getting caught on the desk and he falls face first on the ground.

"Nice one," Amu says sarcastically taking a seat on the said desk that created her dear friend to humiliate him on.

"Shut-up," he growls at her before standing and wiping away any sort of dirt that remained on his shirt.

"You can pamper yourself later, right now you need to hear this news!" Kukai exclaims slapping Nagi very hard on the back making him double over in pain. "Sorry! Now do you want good news or bad news?" Kukai asks his friend who is sending the worst glare he could muster at him.

"How bad is the bad news?" Nagi asks his voice shaking in fear as he sits in a nearby chair. "What is your definition of bad?" Amu asks her voice sounding a bit uneasy to Nagi's liking.

"That I have 3 months to live is kind of near the bottom and your dating a total botch is at the top." He informs her but seeing as she already had her manga out, she didn't probably hear him.

"Well you goanna get both at the same time! So we are going on a ghost field trip around America and we have to be in the same group as the 3 most popular kids in school!" Kukai shouts, speaking as fast as he could, hoping he could not give Nagi a complete heart attack.

"Damn that field trip sounded cool too!" Nagi replies, snapping his fingers as he walks over to the nearest computer.

"What are you doing?" Amu asks finally getting involved with a conversation and not ignoring it completely. Removing herself from the desk she walks over to her computer geek friend to see him hacking the school system.

'Trying to hack the system to switch us out of that group," Nagi answers giving off one of his dazzling smiles before going to back to work.

"Nice this way we wont h-"

"DAMNIT!"

"What?"

"I can't get into the system, they must of total changed the firewall since the last time." Nagi says before giving a sigh of total disappointment. "So I guess we are stuck you guys, c'mon lets have some fun messing around before the next bell rings." Amu says before climbing onto a computer and getting a video game set up for her and her loving friends.

"AWESOME!"

~Time Skip-Day of Trip~

"Okay now everyone get on the bus and sit **with **your group!" Nikaido shouts above the noise of all the chattering students before climbing on the bus himself.

"Well the day has come for not only the best trip ever but also the worst." Kukai says as he zips his backpack up one more time and securing it on his back/ "Amu what are you reading this time?"

"Only the latest Fairy Tail book," Amu says before grabbing her backpack and following Kukai on the bus with a tried and grumpy Nagi behind her.

"In the back," Nagi tells them as he makes his way down the cold bus. _Why do they put the AC on so f*cking low? _

Taking they seats in the very back, they settled in very easily, Amu next to the window, Kukai right nest to her and Nagi in the aisle seat or wall seat. Placing their bags right by they feet they each grab they ipods and drown out all the noise around them until someone disrupted them.

"Geeks move," a snappy voice came from in front of them. Opening they eyes they spot a short girl with knee-length blonde hair and yellowish brown eyes staring straight at her. And standing behind her was a tall boy with midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes and also Utau.

"The pops are here now the fun can finally start!"

**me: well?**

**ikuto: i a finally here!  
><strong>**me: don't worry ill make sure your in**

**me: please R&R, it's 2:45 am and i just finished this so please R&R!**

**denmark: hey do it so she can write more stories!  
>me: really?<strong>

**denmark: what?**

**me: never mind *sigh* **


	3. Authors Note

This is just a quick little authors note, saying how it will be spring break for me next week so that means chapters! 

Yeah schoolwork and sports as kept me pretty busy but chapters will be published for all of my stories.

But before any of that I would like to ask you all a favor, please watch the video I have posted on my page.

Please it is of the up most importance!

Please watch it, you can make a difference if you watch it you really can.

Spread the word about it, just please watch it!

Please!


End file.
